In certain metallurgical processing there is a need for very fine metallic particles. While there are a number of methods of producing such particles, or powders, one of the principal methods involves an impingement process in which the metal, in molten form, is impinged upon high pressure fluid streams, either liquid or gases, with the result that particles of metals as small as 400 mesh (less than 37 microns) are produced.
In the aforementioned process, two or more high pressure jets of gas or liquid are directed downwardly into contact with each other. A stream of molten metal, one for each pair of high pressure jets, is dropped downwardly to intersect the streams at their point of intersection, or apex. The result is that the stream of molten metal is, in effect, shattered into fragments, some portion of which are fines of the desired particle size. Particles larger than the desired size are separated and recycled. The efficiency of the process is measured by the amount of fines produced, that is, particles less than 37 microns in size.